C'était une question de sentiment ?
by Panda-yaoi
Summary: Harry arrive dans un internat ou il retrouve d'ancien camarades. Il y rencontre d'autre personne donc la présidente du conseil des élevés et se fais de nouveau ami mais une nouvelle va bouleverse son quotidien. Il va se renferme sur lui même, quels est cette nouvelle ? Pourquoi se referme-t-il ? Je suis nulle en résume, désole. YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

Mon réveil sonne comme tout les matins, d'habitude je suis, comment dire, de mauvaise humeur mais se matin est pire que les précédents. C'est d'une humeur massacrante que je lève, envoyant valser mon réveil contre le mur. Je descends les marches et me dirige dans la cuisine ou se trouve mon père et ma mère, si je peux les qualifier ainsi. Ils sont souriants comme a leur habitude, je crains le pire.

_-Harry James Erland tu vas aller dans l'internat prive nommée Poudelard. M'annonce ma mère un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_-Vous m'envoyer dans un internat ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je ne suis pas un délinquant. Je crie en me levant de table._

_-Oui et si on est sérieux, très sérieux parce que tu commence a mal tourner. Tu es… g….g…._

_-Vas-y dit le que je suis gay. C'est pas parce que je suis un délinquant mais c'est parce que vous ne supporter pas de savoir que j'aime un homme. Je suis anormal pour vous ?_

_-Oui, se n'est pas normal._

_-Okay, je me barre de cette prison et sachez que je suis bien content d'aller en internat plutôt que reste avec vous ! Je hurle avant de monter préparer ma valise._

Je fais ma valise avec la rage, je suis tellement énerve. Il ose dire que leur fils n'est pas normal, juste pour ça, non mais c'est de l'abus et de plus ils veulent se débarrasser de moi. C'est du foutage de gueule. A peine j'ai finis que mon père m'emmener dans l'internat. Après deux heures de voiture on est arrive. Je descends de la voiture et me dirige vers les grilles d'un pas décide. Je sonne a l'interphone et on m'ouvre, je pénètre dans ma nouvelle prison. Je soupire et suis l'homme jusqu'à un bureau ou il toque. On ouvre la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe tombante. Il me sourit et me donne des papiers puis me laisse partir sans un mot de plus. Je me dirige donc vers le dortoir qui se situe deux bâtiments plus loin. Je m'avance dans l'air froid du matin, jusqu'au petit bâtiment recouvert de peinture de toutes les couleurs. J'entre et me cherche la chambre cent un. Lorsque je la trouve j'entre en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure. Je referme la porte aussitôt complètement gène parce que je viens de voir. J'attends quelques minutes dans le couloir qu'ils aient finis leur petite affaire, quelques minutes plus tard, on me tire à l'intérieur.

_-Excuse pour tout a l'heure. Dit l'un des deux._

_- Non ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du toquer. Je m'empresse de dire complètement panique._

_-Pourquoi t'as les clés ?_

_-Comment vous le savez ?_

_-Sinon tu n'aurais pas pus rentre. Alors ?_

_-Euh… Euh… Bah... En faite c'est aussi ma chambre a partir de maintenant. Je réponds timidement._

_-Ah… D'accord moi c'est Théodore et lui c'est Blaise._

_-Et moi c'est Harry, Harry James Erland._

Ils m'adressent un sourire chaleureux. Je souffle et me dirige vers un lit dans le fond, il n'est pas fait donc a prendre. Une commode est à cote, je l'ouvre et range mes affaires.

_-Mon ange, il est l'heure que tu y aille._

_-Oh non, viens avec moi. Blaise je ne veux pas y aller seul._

_-Je sais mais tu n'as pas le choix. A moins que._

Leur regard se tourne vers moi et Théo se rapproche de moi. Il sourit d'un sourire sadique, il me chope le bras et me tire vers le bas. Je me débats mais il est bien plus fort et il me tire vers le dortoir des filles. Je soupire, pourquoi le dortoir des filles ? Il s'approche de la première chambre et toque. Une belle blonde ouvre la porte et saute dans les bras de Théodore. Je ne comprends plus rien. La fille me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

_-Rentrez, vous n'allez pas rester à la porte. Nous souris la jeune femme._

Nous entrons dans la pièce qui est plus spacieuse que la notre, je la regarde surpris et me rends compte qu'elle est le sosie de Théodore. Elle sourit, son corps est svelte, elle est grande et belle. Sa robe la mets en valeur malgré les manches longues qui lui couvre les bras, sa robe lui arrive au niveau du mollet et a ses pieds quelques bracelet tint légèrement. Ses cheveux blonds-roux lui arrive juste sous la poitrine et ses yeux sont gris ardoise, légèrement bleute. Elle s'assoit et nous invites à en faire de même. Je m'installe face à la sublime créature blonde. Théo a cote de moi.

_-Bonjour je m'appelle Artémis Nott et je suis le préfet du dortoir des filles et la sœur de Théodore. Toi, tu es ? Dit doucement la jeune fille._

_-Alors bonjour je suis Harry James Erland, je suis nouveau et le camarade de chambre de Théodore._

_-Dans se cas enchante Harry. Me sourit Artémis._

Je ne la trouve pas terrifiante et ne comprenne donc pas pourquoi Théodore refuse d'y aller seul. Elle regarde son frère d'un air heureux.

_-Dis moi mon chou, as-tu invite une demoiselle au bal d'automne qui se dérouleras se week-end ?_

_-Non. Réponds simplement le garçon en baissant les yeux._

_-Comme ça « non ». Ne me dis pas que tu y vas avec Blaise ? Je vais lui arracher les yeux à se trou du fion. Théo comment sa se fait que tu n'y vas pas avec l'une des charmantes cavalière qui sont venus te le proposer ? S'énerve la jeune fille._

_-Si je voulais inviter Blaise et je repousse toutes les filles. Dit-il avec une petite voix._

_-Théodore Nott, je vais vous transformer en rôti. Je vous laisse une dernière chance._

La jeune fille semble calme et sereine mais un sourire comment dire… Entre le sadique et l'angélique étire ces lèvres, la rendant carrément flippante. Elle avait dit vous rendant sa phrase encore plus lourde de menace.

_-Bien Madame._

_-J'aime mieux ça._

Théo est tout tremblant alors que Artémis semble heureuse de la réponse obtenue et se détends. On passe encore une heure à papoter de tout et de rien. Au bout de cette heure, Artémis nous congédie d'un signe de main. On remonte dans le dortoir des garçons.

_-Alors comment tu trouve ma sœur ?_

_-Flippante mais sympa._

_-Ouais t'as raison. Elle est totalement flippante mais bon je l'aime quand même._

_-Sinon il y a un bal ce week-end ?_

_- Et oui. Le bal d'automne, c'est le meilleur._

_-Ah bon ? C'est comment les bals ici ?_

_-Sympa._

_-Il y a une tenue vestimentaire exige ?_

_-Costard ou robe._

_-Robe même pour les garçons ?_

_-Oui. Si tu y vas avec un homme tu dois porte une robe._

_-D'accord merci._

_-De rien._

On rentre dans la chambre et découvre Blaise assis avec un autre garçon. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, ignorant royalement ce garçon familier mais pourtant étranger. Une main rentre dans mon champ de vision.

_-Santé._

_-Ouais salut. _

_-Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et toi ?_

_-Harry Borderland._

Je referme mes yeux, lui montrant qu'il me tape sur le système. J'attrape mon carnet et commence à écrire une chanson, comme d'habitude. Je soupire. J'ai envie d'écrire mais ne trouve pas l'inspiration.

**« La vie et moi ça fait des dégâts**

**Je voudrais juste en finir, **

**C'est la mon seul désire**

** Juste partir, juste mourir**

**S'en est fini, d'aujourd'hui **

**Alors oui voilà, **

**Je ne veux plus être là**

**On y peut rien, on y changera rien **

**C'est soit mourir soit souffrir**

**Et mon choix est fait, lorsque le doux fouet**

**Qui sonnera ma mort, frappera encore**

**Alors je me libérais enfin des ces souffrances.**

**Même si cela n'a plus aucune importance**

**Mon âme tourmentée **

**En a bientôt finis avec cette vie**

**De mes yeux coulent de douces perles salées.**

**C'est bientôt fini**

**Le dernier jour s'achève**

**Mon cœur est mort**

**Ma douleur s'achève. »**

Je souris au final sa rends bien. Je devrais l'essayer au piano. Je finis par m'endormir, habille. Je me réveille seul. Je soupire et regarde l'heure quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je trouve un mot sur ma table de chevet.

**« Partit faire course. On a pas cours demain, stresse pas. A+ »**

Je soupire et vais prendre ma douche en chantonnant une vielle comptine, triste et douce. Je me regarde dans un miroir et me dépêche de cacher les abominations qui strient mon torse. J'enfile une chemise noirs et un jeans noir, aussi. Je coiffe légèrement mes cheveux et sort de ma chambre, sans oublier mes clefs. Je me promène sur le campus et croise quelques étudiants. Je marche dans les jardins lorsque j'aperçois au loin, trois roux. Je me dirige intrigue vers eux et découvre…

_-Ron, George, Ginny?_

Ils se retournent vers moi, Ginny se lève et se jette dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

_-Harry, sa fait combien de temps qu'on t'avait pas vus ?_

_-Deux ans. Ginny lâche-moi, s'il te plait._

Elle relâche sa prise a contrecœur. Ronald m'attrape et me sert brièvement. George me sert juste la main, gène. Je soupire et m'assois sur l'herbe fraiche.

_-Tu es arrive quand ?_

_-Ce matin._

_-Oh c'est récent._

_-En effet._

Cinq autres personnes arrivent en courant. J'en connais deux, Fred et Charles (dit Charlie). Fred ne fait pas attention et s'installe a cote de son frère tandis que moi, je rougis gène de me retrouver face a lui. Il finit par me jeter un regard et m'adresse un sourire carnassier. Je baisse la tête et rougis. Je me lève.

_-Je vais retourne a mon dortoir et finir la visite. Au revoir_

Fred se lève.

_-Je t'accompagne, se serais bête que tu te perdes._

_-Ah merci Fred._

Je commence à partir vers le dortoir et il me suit. Peu après il m'attrape le bras et me tire vers une bâtisse grise.

_-Ou on va ?_

_-Tu n'as pas encore visité l'école, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Non en effets. Tu me la fait visiter ?_

Il me traine a travers les couloirs et on finit par s'arrête dans un des couloirs du troisième étage. Personne. Fred se retourne vers moi.

_-Écoute, j'aimerais reprendre ou toi et moi, on s'était arrête. J'aimerais reprendre notre relation Harry._

_-Non, de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis que tu l'as embrassé devant moi._

Il s'approche de moi, attrape mes poignets dans une main et me plaque violemment sur le mur, mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. Il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne, passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Je n'ai pas d'échappatoire, je me suis fait avoir comme une jeune fille. Je suis coince entre le mur et lui. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres puis commence à quémander l'accès. Je lui refuse bien entendu mais il persiste. Il se détache de moi et passe sa langue sur ma mâchoire, me faisant frissonner. Il descend dans mon cou écartant le col de la chemise et commence à suçoter ma peau. Je commence à me débattre, sachant que trop bien ce qu'il va arriver. Il ressert sa prise sur mes poings et sa main libre commence à déboutonner le haut de ma chemise. Je soulève une jambe et essayer de le taper mais il anticipe mon mouvement. Il pose sa main sur ma cuise et la caresse. Je commence à crier mais il m'interrompt d'un baiser.

_-Personne, ne t'entends Harry. Personne n'a cours. Il y ni a personne dans le bâtiment._

_**Hello, hello.**_

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Je ne sais pas si je fois continuer ou pas. J'aurais besoin de vos avis aussi bien positif que négatif.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre deux : Tu me sous-estime._**

Personne. Je suis très mal, très très mal. Je continu de me débattre, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux pas ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je finis par abandonner et commence à me laisser faire. Il commence à relâcher mes poignets et sourit.

_-C'est bien laisse-toi faire._

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing et je recommence a me débattre. Je le prends au dépourvus mais il a tout de même l'avantage sur moi.

_-Lâche-moi Fred !_

Il ne me lâche pas et d'un coup, il est tire en arrière. Je lève la tête et découvre Artémis et Theodore.

_-Fred, tu m'explique ce que tu étais entrain de faire ?_

_-Euh… Rien Artémis._

Elle l'emmène en le tirant par l'oreille. Theodore ce mets a mon niveau. C'est-a-dire accroupis devant moi qui suis tombe lorsque Artémis a attrape Fred.

_-Ça va ?_

Je soupire et me relève.

_-Ouais ça va. Je réponds sèchement._

Il me tend une main et m'aide à me relever. Je me dirige vers les escaliers.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passe ?_

_-Est-ce que c'est ton problème ? Non alors lâche-moi !_

Il sort un téléphone de sa poche et parle avec quelqu'un qui semble être Blaise. Je commence à descendre les escaliers sans Theodore. J'arrive en bas et vois Blaise et l'autre gars, Draco. Il m'adresse un signe de main. Je me détourne mais Theodore est juste derrière.

_-Ecoute, c'est aussi mon problème mais même si tu dis rien. Il finira par cracher le morceau à ma sœur et je l'apprendrais. Donc tu devrais me le dire car être victime d'une tentative de viol le premier jour ce n'est pas commun._

_- Normal, je ne suis pas commun et puis qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était une tentative de viol ? J'étais peut-être consentant._

_- Je ne crois pas, non. Sinon tu n'aurais pas crié « lâche-moi ». Alors ?_

_-Je suis largue, pas toi Draco ?_

Je me retourne vers la sortie et pousse Blaise qui gène le passage mais Draco m'attrape le bras.

-Quoi ?

-On s'est casse le cul a te cherche, tu ne vas pas nous fausser compagnie.

La colère monte en moi.

_-C'est bon foutez moi la paix. J'ai pas besoin de nounou et se que je fais de mon cul ne concerne que moi._

Je jette un froid dans la pièce et me barre en courant. Je remonte au dortoir sans croise personne. Je jette ma chemise sur mon lit et fonce dans la salle de bain, me laver. Je me regarde dans le miroir et découvre bon nombre de suçons. J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau. Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi ? Je me lave rapidement et me rends compte que j'ai oublie une chemise, je colle mon oreille contre la porte et écoute. Rien, pas un bruit. J'ouvre la porte, personne, je soupire et me dirige vers la commode. J'attrape une chemise, je soupire c'est ma troisième de la journée. Je la mets et attends, je regarde l'heure dix-huit heures trente déjà. Quelques instant plus tard, Theodore et Blaise rentre dans la chambre.

_-Euh…. Harry, je suis désole pour tout a l'heure._

Je me retourne et dévisage les deux garçons. Theodore semble ferme et Blaise pas très heureux.

_-Ok._

_-Au faite, il a craché le morceau et Artémis n'était pas du tout contente elle a crié « punition exemplaire pour Monsieur Weasley ! » C'était à mourir de rire. Elle la jeté dehors par l'oreille._

J'imaginais bien la scène. Je ris doucement.

_-Au faite, je voulais te demander si tu…_

Il s'interrompt au beau milieu de sa phrase. Je lui jette un regard un peu noir. Je n'aime pas poireauter.

_-Si tu accepterais aller au bal avec Blaise…_

J'ouvre la bouche tel un poisson.

_-Je présume que je dois porter une robe ?_

_-Euh… Bah en faite…..oui._

_- Je ne suis pas une gonzesse. Blaise ne peux pas aller avec une de ses charmantes créatures appelle Fille ?_

_-Alors ça non, jamais plutôt crever que de sortir avec ces démones. Elles te collent, elles te jettent ensuite…_

_-Ouais c'est vrai, ça mais je n'irais pas en robe a ce fichu bal !_

Il soupire et me regarde dans les yeux.

_-Trop tard, Artémis a dit qu'elle passera demain pour te trouver une robe. Je crois que ne t'a pas trop le choix._

_-Franchement… C'est du foutage de gueule. Vous me demandez mon avis juste pour le fun ?_

_-C'est l'heure de manger. Que le temps passe vite._

Changement de sujet, raté. Je me lève quand même et les suis. On arrive devant un autre bâtiment. Oh putain il y a combien de bâtiments ? Il y a déjà pas mal de monde dans le restaurant scolaire. Je prends un plateau et de la bouffe. J'ai pris haricot verts et poulet en plat principal avec du fromage, du compte sans doute et une mousse au chocolat. Je me dirige vers Ginny et compagnie.

_-Je peux m'assoir ?_

Ginny me sourit et me libère une place. Je m'assois a cote d'eux et souris a Ginny. Je la regarde et lui souris. Elle se met à rougir comme une pucelle. Je soupire, les gonzesses toutes les mêmes. Je mange écoutant les conversations.

-_Harry, tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ?_

Je tourne la tête vers Ginny.

_-Oui et toi ?_

_-Non, personne ne m'a invitée._

_-Ah ma pauvre et tu voulais invite quelqu'un ?_

_-Oui, toi. Tiens tu y vas avec qui ?_

Je soupire.

_- Un mec, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Artémis a dit qu'elle allait me trouver un robe et je préfère ne pas la mettre en colère._

_-Attends Artémise le préfet du dortoir des filles ?_

_-Ouais._

_-En effet il vaut mieux ne pas discuter ces ordres ou ces conseils._

_-Je l'ai vu en colère et elle fait peur._

_-Au faite, tu sais pourquoi Fred est punis ?_

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon pain. Elle le sait ?

_-Non._

Je finis de manger en vitesse pour dégarnir au plus vite. Je remonte rapidement a ma chambre et mets mon pyjama pour finalement me coucher sur le lit en m'endormir. Mon sommeil est sans rêves. Le lendemain –matin- je suis réveille par un bourrin, quelqu'un me secoue énergiquement. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage –angélique- de la sœur de Theodore.

_-Debout, cher marmotte. Je vais te faire toute belle pour se soir._

_-Je suis un homme, Artémis._

_-Je sais._

Elle sourit et me jette hors du lit. Elle m'assoit sur une chaise et sort d'un sac des instruments de torture. Plus sérieusement elle sort des extasions capillaire, du maquillage et une robe. Une jolie robe bleue a froufrou blanc. Maudit, je suis maudit. Elle prends une brosse et commence a me coiffer en chantonnant. Cette fille sera mon bourreau.

_-Harry, va prendre t'habiller. Immédiatement. Je te mettrais la robe dans l'après-midi mais on va faire l'essayage et ensuite je testerais différent style de maquillage pour voir le qu'elle te va me mieux. D'accord ?_

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me jette dans la salle de bain. Je ressors et prends des affaire comme un simple maillot de corps –noir- et un calçons. Je me renferme dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller puis ressort simplement vêtu.

_-Tu vas porter une robe, une culotte serait plus adapter._

_-Non, jamais je ne portais de culotte déjà la robe j'ai du mal._

_-Je te taquine._

Je vais la buter, c'est une démone. Elle m'assoit sur une chaise et me jauge.

_-Vert, aurais été mieux._

_-Quoi ?_

_-La robe verte serait mieux que la bleue. J'arrive attends ici._

Je reste assis et attends son retour qui tarde. Je soupire. A-t-elle décide de me faire poiroter ? D'un coup Blaise rentre poursuivi par Artémis.

_-Pitie ne m'achevé pas, Artémis s'il te plait je suis désole. S'il te plait._

_-Monsieur Zabini, je vais vous achevé et vous…. _

Elle laisse sa phrase en supent, la rendant lourde de menace. Je les regarde se course a travers toute chambre, Artémis vocifèrent des insultes a l'encontre d'un Blaise complètement affole. Elle finit par coincer Blaise dans un coin de la chambre et se mets à lui donner des coups de pieds. Elle finis par lui en donner un dans le visage. Ouche il a du avoir mal.

_-Blaise, la prochaine fois. Je te fais la peau. _

Elle lui a dit sa avec un sourire tellement innocent comme ci elle disait merci.

_-A nous deux, Harry. Je suis désole pour ce petit contretemps nommée Blaise Zabini, violeur de poitrine._

_-Euh…. Artémis ?_

_-Oui, mon chou ?_

_-Il a fait quoi Blaise ?_

_-Il a ose tombé sur Astoria et il l'a allégrement ploté quel violeur de poitrine._

Je soupire, quelle fille bizarre. Elle me demande de me lève et commence à m'habiller de la robe. Elle est ravissante, elle est assortit a mes yeux.

_-Parfaite. On a une robe maintenant maquillage et vérification des extasions capillaire._

SAUVEZ-MOI ! Je soupire, elle va me torture. Elle m'applique de la crème sur le visage puis laisse reposer quelques instants avant de m'attire vers la salle de bain et me passer la tête sous le robinet. Aucune délicatesse ! Elle me temps une serviette avec laquelle, je m'essuie le visage. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Aucune trace de la crémé, je tâte ma peau et je découvre qu'elle est toute douce. Elle m'assoit sur une chaise et commence a me maquiller, le premier maquillage fais pupute, le deuxième panda, le troisième gamine et le quatrième est parfait d'après elle. Elle me démaquille et regarde l'heure.

_-Putain Harry on est en retard pour aller manger._

_-Il est ?_

_- Quatorze heures quarante deux. Blaise !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Peux-tu aller acheter des sandwiches ? On est à la bourre._

_-D'accord, j'y vais._

Il sort de la chambre et Artémis commence à me poser les extasions capillaire. Sa ne fait pas mal. Une fois qu'elle a finis, je ressemble un peu plus a une fille, mes « cheveux » m'arrive sous le torse. Ils sont légèrement ondule.

_-Je dois partir a seize heure donc on va finir de te prépare et tu vas t'entrainé à marcher avec des talons._

QU'AI-JE FAIS AU BON DIEU POUR MERITER PARREIL PUNITION ? Je suis maudit. Je soupire et pose ma tête dans mes mains.

_-Allez marcher avec des talons ce n'est pas ci terrible et puis au moins tu seras prêt pour le concours de miss._

_-Tu me taquine ?_

_-Non, il y a un concours à noël ou les filles s'habille en homme et les hommes en filles._

Oh putain, c'est quoi cette idée. Concours de travelo. Lycée de dingue.

_-Ah au faite, je voulais savoir s'il y a une salle de musique._

_-Il y en a quatre. Une dans chaque dortoir et deux dans le lycée._

_-Ah d'accord merci._

_-Mais de rien._

Blaise reviens a se moment la avec trois sandwiches. Il m'en tend un en souriant et en donne un autre a Artémis qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux dans un geste fraternel. Je grignote mon repas. Artémis finis de me prépare a seize heure et me tends une paire de chaussure a talons noir. Ils ne sont pas trop hauts. Je sens que se soir ne seras pas de tout repos.

**_Merci au deux personnes qui m'ont donne des conseils et avis. Je vous aimes les filles. (A Théa et Mélissa.) Je n'ai pas d'idée pour le chapitre suivants mais j'écris ça au plus vite et merci au personne qui aime cette histoire et la lise. Sa fait plaisir. Au plaisir de vous retrouvez pour le chapitre suivant._**


	3. La fête

**Coucou, j'ai enfin terminer ce chapitre. Merci a tous ceux qui le lisent, qui le reviews (parce que les reviews c'est le salaire de l'auteur), qui aime et qui lisent (QUOI JE L'AI DÉJÀ DIS ! Tant pis. :)) On se retrouve a la fin ? A plus lecteurs. **

**Chapitre trois : Fête.**

Je suis habille et pomponner. Je me regarde dans le miroir encore une fois et j'ai l'air d'une fille. Théodore et Draco rentre dans la chambre, Blaise embrasse Théodore. Draco me reluque de la tête aux pieds.

_-Blaise c'est qui ?_

C'est Théodore qui viens de demander ça.

_-Une amie de ta sœur._

_-Mon dieu elle est trop mimi._

Il s'approche de moi et me regarde sous toute la couture. Il me prend dans les bras.

_-Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_-Harry, je suis Harry._

Il pousse un cri et me lâche. Theo s'éloigne de quelques pas et regarde autour de lui.

_-Harry, t'es ou ?_

_-Devant toi._

Il me regarde et commence à s'approcher de moi, doucement.

_-Alors ? _

_-Oh mon dieu, il ressemble à une fille. Artémis a fait du bon travaille._

_-Je le prends comme un compliment._

_-Oui, excuse-moi, ce n'était pas pour te vexer._

_-Je sais._

Je commence à marcher.

_-Harry, c'est moi ou t'es plus grand ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas toi._

Il écarquille les yeux.

_-Elle à pas ose… Tu ne portes pas de talons ?_

Je soulève légèrement le bas de ma robe dévoilant une jolie paire de talons compensé. Ils soupirent voyant mes chaussure. J'esquisse un léger sourire avant de lancer :

-_Allons-y messieurs._

_-Bien mademoiselle._

Blaise me tends un éventail que j'accepte. J'attrape le bras de Blaise sous le regard noir de Theo. On descend pour se diriger vers le gymnase qui accueille la fête. Il y a déjà pas mal de couple. Blaise me prends la taille et ma tire contre lui.

_-Prêt à te faire passer pour ma cavalière ?_

_-Bien sur chéri._

Il rit mais Theo me jette un regard noir et éloigne Blaise de moi.

_-Relax Theodore, il ne m'intéresse pas. J'aime une autre personne. Petit rappel, je suis censé former un couple avec notre cher Blaise donc laisse moi jouer la comédie._

_-J'aime pas vous voir trop coller._

Je soupire.

_-Tu veux que j'aille voir Artémis pour lui dire que je ne suis plus le cavalier de Blaise ?_

_-Non c'est bon, je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir. Blaise tu me réserve un slow ?_

_-Yes, my lord._

Sans véritablement réfléchir, j'attrape le bras de Theo et sers la main de Blaise dans la mienne. Je rentre dans la salle ou tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je sautille et leur adressent un magnifique sourire. Toutes les filles on le regard rivés sur mes partenaires tandis que les hommes me regarde.

_-Allons-y. Chuchote Blaise a proximité de mon oreille_.

Je remarque Artémis qui nous fait signe, je me dirige vers elle, en souriant. Les garçons me suivent.

_-Vous voilà ! Je commençais à me dire que vous ne viendriez pas._

Elle me fait la bise et me chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille –mais ils ont quoi a me parler dans l'oreille- que je suis super mignon en fille, ce qui a le don de me faire rougir et de balbutier un merci presque inaudible.

_-Mais de rien, chérie. Sinon tu t'es trouves un nom ? Harry sa fait très masculin._

_-Airi ?_

_-J'adore ce prénom. J'avais aussi pense a Mélissa ou Théa._

_-Pas moyen qu'Harry s'appelle Mélissa._

_-Ni même Théa._

_-J'en était sur que vous seriez contre._

Je soupire et les écoutes se disputer un peu.

_-Airi ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tiens, j'ai récupère ça au prés des jumeaux. Une pilule pour modifier quelques peu la voix, juste pour quelques heures._

Je l'avale sans eau ni rien et sourit a Artémis.

_-Merci, Onee-chan._

_-J'ai toujours rêve d'avoir une petite sœur. J'en ai enfin une, certes le temps d'un soir mais bon, c'est mieux que rien du tout._

Le directeur monte sur l'estrade et demande le silence. A peine Artémis aperçois le directeur qu'elle s'éclipse.

_-Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée a tous et maintenant quelques mots de la présidente du conseil des élèves. Artémis Nott._

Artémis grimpe les marches et nous adresse un ravissant sourire.

-_Moi aussi je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. J'aimerais énormément que personne ne copule autre part que dans une chambre, même si vous étés bourrée, ne sautez pas votre partenaire autre que part que dans votre chambre. C'est fort peu respectueux. Je vous souhaite une magnifique soirée et je vous garde à l'œil alors s'il vous plait pas de bêtise._

Elle descend de l'estrade et se dirige vers nous. Un garçon la sert dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément.

_-Je vous présente Edgar Hutt, dix-sept et il fait partit des gryffondors._

_-Traitresse, tu fraternise avec l'ennemi._

_-Ta bouche Blaise. Moi au moins je ne viole pas la poitrine d'une camarade._

_-Blaise, c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_-Oh mon cher frère, ton ami ici présent a ploté allégrement Astoria Grengass._

Théo s'approche de Blaise et lui murmure quelques choses au creux de l'oreille qui fait sourire perversement Blaise. Je sens que je vais aller dormir dans le couloir cette nuit. Artémis s'éloigne avec son preux chevalier. Blaise m'entraine vers les chaises dans le fond de la salle et me fais assoir.

_-Tu veux boire quoi ?_

_-Il y a ?_

_-Du jus de fruit et pour les plus âges –se que nous ne sommes pas- de l'alcool._

_-Du jus de fruit mais il y a quoi comme parfum ?_

Blaise réfléchis quelques instant avant de me répondre :

_-Pomme, poire, pastèque, citron, raisin, fraise et orange. Tu veux ?_

_-Pastèque s'il te plait._

Il s'éloigne. Une fille se laisse tomber a cote de moi.

_-Excuse-moi tu n'aurais pas vus Blaise Zabini ?_

_-Si il est partit au bar. Pourquoi ?_

_-Je le cherche._

_-Je m'en doute, je suis sa cavalière pour la soirée, je m'appelle Airi._

_-Je suis Théa._

Blaise reviens avec les verres et Théa se jette sur mon cavalier.

-_Bbblllaaaiiissseee-ccchhhooouuu !_

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

_-Bonsoir Théa. Airi je te présente ma sœur, Théa et donc Théa je te présente ma cavalière Airi._

_-Enchante._

_-Oh mon dieu, elle est super canon. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu t'intéresserais a une fille si bien faite ! Appelle-moi belle-sœur._

_-A…Attendez je ne suis même pas en couple avec Blaise !_

_-Oh quel dommage ! Tant pis appelle-moi grande sœur ! Vas-y essaie._

_-Gran…Grande sœur._

_-Oh mon dieu, Blaise épouse la sur le champ._

_-Mais on n'est même pas en couple et j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Théa tu l'embarrasse._

_-Même pas vrai ! Épouse-moi, Airi !_

_-THEA !_

Je me retourne et découvre une magnifique fille aux cheveux blonds platine, aux yeux gris rehausse par des lunettes a monture grise et le tout avec une magnifique peau couleur porcelaine. Je détaille sa tenue, une robe rouge style asiatique.

_-Mélissa, regarde-moi ce canon ! Je veux l'épouser._

_-Bon dieu ! Théa arrêté avec des délires loufoques, tu vas l'effrayer ! Je sais pourquoi aucun garçon ne veut rester longtemps avec toi ! T'es complètement givre, ma pauvre._

_-Méchante, méchante ! Veux un bisou, moi !_

La jeune fille soupire et attrape la longue crinière brune de Théa.

_-Je suis Mélissa Malfoy. Enchante et désole du dérangement._

_-Enchante, je m'appelle Airi._

_-C'est super jolie comme nom._

_-Malfoy comme Draco Malfoy ?_

_-Oui, en effet, je suis sa petite sœur. Mélissa Malfoy, treize ans, troisièmes années._

_-Et moi, je suis Théa Zabini, dix-sept ans et dernière années._

_-Ah, je comprends je suis Airi Erland, j'ai seize ans et je suis en cinquième années._

_-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai quelqu'un a draguer moi !_

Théa commence à partir en imitant la panthère et se prends quelqu'un, Mélissa, excède, lui attrape la main et la tire a travers la foule. Je souris.

_-Désole pour ma sœur, elle…Original._

_-Non, ce n'est pas grave ne t'excuse pas. Elle est plutôt sympa en plus._

_-Ah, ah merci. Sinon que penses-tu de nos sœurs ? Et de la fête ?_

_-J'aime bien vos sœurs, elles sont étranges toutes les trois. Je n'aime pas trop les fêtes._

_-Ah, d'accord désole._

Il me tend un verre et je bois le liquide rossé qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Il me tend la main pour m'inviter à danser, je décline l'invitation.

_-Va rejoindre ta Juliette, Roméo. Ne t'occupe pas de moi._

_-Mais…._

_-Dépêche avant qu'on dorme tout les deux dans le couloir._

Je lui assène une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête. Il m'adresse un sourire et va rejoindre Théodore. Je m'assois et regarde droit devant moi. Lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et découvres un garçon, roux aux yeux verts. Il m'adresse un sourire arrogant. Je hausse un sourcil.

_-Que fait une jeune fille toute seule ?_

_-Je suis seule car je le veux !_

Il me regard avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

_-Je m'appelle Zacharias Smith._

_-Airi._

Je lui réponds juste comme ça, hautainement. Sa main glisse le long de mon avant-bras, je le repousse et me lève mais il n'est pas décider à me laisser partir et attrape mon poignet. Je me débats mais il a une poigne de fer. Une ombre nous sépare d'un coup et Draco se tient devant moi. Il tient ma main dans la sienne et Monsieur Smith, s'en va au loin. Il s'approche de moi et se penche au niveau de mon oreille.

_-Évite de rester seul. Tu vas finir par te faire violer._

Son souffle chaud, s'échoue contre mon oreille, provoquant de délicieux frisson et une très légère brulure au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il se redresse et sensuellement passe un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre le mienne. A cet instant mon cœur, s'accélère et retenti dans tout mon corps. Il finit par lâcher mes lèvres et repart vers une jeune fille, bien habille. Je m'effondre sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, mes joues sont chaudes, mon cœur bats vite et cogne contre ma cage thoracique comme ci il voulait s'enfuit. Je me redresse de toutes ma hauteur et cours a la recherche de Draco. Je le trouve dans un coin avec une fille sous chaque bras. Je le toise hautainement et m'approche.

_-Draco, j'aimerais te parler._

_-Je t'écoute, Airi._

_-En privé._

Il sourit et s'excuse au prés des deux jeunes filles qui me jettent un regard meurtrier. On s'éloigne vers l'extérieur du gymnase. Je frisonne.

_-Alors qui a-t-il ?_

_-Je voudrais aller me coucher._

_-Et ?_

_-Et je suis censé dormir dans ta chambre pour laisser au deux autres un moment t'intimité._

Il rit, visiblement amusé par la situation. Il me tend un trousseaux de clefs.

_-Laisse la porte ouverte sinon je ne pourrais pas rentre._

Je rougis comme une tomate bien mûr et il s'éloigne en riant vers la fête.

_-Draco ?!_

_-Oui ?_

_-Mer...Mer…Merci !_

Il se retourne sans m'adresser un regard. Je remonte vers les dortoirs. Je cherche la chambre Draco, ignorant c'est laquelle. Je m'adosse au mur et soupire, non mais quel con. Je n'ai plus qu'à redescendre à la fête.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le couloir ?!_

Je relève la tête et découvre un Draco surpris et barbouiller de rouge a lèvres.

_-Figure-toi, que je cherche ta chambre vus que je ne sais pas laquelle c'est._

_-T'es pas doué, elle est juste derrière toi._

Je grince un peu des temps et lui jette un regard de tueur. Je lui fourre les clefs dans la main.

_-C'est bon si tu me parles comme ça, je vais dormir dans le couloir. Bonne nuit Draco._

_-Soit pas con, tu vas te les peler dans le couloir._

_-C'est pas ton problème, il me semble, monsieur le tombeur._

_-Si vu que je suis censé te surveiller et que si Blaise, Théo ou Artémis découvre que j't'ai laissé dormir dans le couloir, je peux dire a dieu a mes organes reproducteur._

Je grogne et avant que je n'aie pus réplique, il m'attrape le bras et me tire dans sa chambre.

_-T'es malade ou quoi ?_

_-Non, je vais bien. C'est gentil de t'inquiète pour moi._

Je lâche un « tsss » retentissant.

_-Tu veux un t-shirt pour te changer ?_

_-Euh… Bah en faite oui. _

Il farfouille quelques secondes avant de me tendre un haut. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me déshabille avant d'enfiler son haut. J'ouvre la porte mais la referme aussitôt. Draco est entrain de se changer et je l'ai vu nu. Je m'adosse contre la porte et y reste quelques secondes avant que mon entrejambe ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Je soupire, cette nuit risque d'être longue.

_-C'est bon, j'ai finis de me changer. Si sa t'intéresse._

J'ouvre prudemment la porte et me dirige vers le canapé de la pièce. Draco dévisage mon dos quelques instant.

_-Bonne nuit._

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher au fur et à mesure de moi. Une main, m'attrape l'épaule et me projeté sur le canapé, je me retrouve allonge avec Draco pencher au dessus de moi. Mon cœur se remets à battre à la chamade, j'ai l'impression d'être a deux doigts d'exploser. Il commence a se pencher vers moi.

_**Alors verdict ? Je suis désole pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je suis heureuse que vous avez lus ce chapitre alors maintenant réponse aux reviews. :)**_

_**Tha Hatton :Merci Tha (T'as pas oublier une lettres dans ton pseudo ?), bah oui t'as vus dans le chapitre précédent il y avait de la mousse au chocolat (Grâce a qui ? Grâce a Tha-Tha (Ok je sors)) Merci et vivement que ton ordi soit réparé.**_

_**Mirra: Bonjour Miss, merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur :) Alors oui, auras des citrons (C'est bon les citrons XD Ok je sors =.=). Je sais pas encore quand. **_

_**Naerii: D'accord, je comprends merci. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire. Je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture (pour plus tard).**_

_**Merci toujours a Théa et Mélissa et a toutes les personnes qui lissent ce chapitre. Bonne journée a une prochaine. Peut-être.**_

_**P.S: En se moment j'ai pas trop le temps d'ecrire. Alors je pense que d'ici deux semaines le chapitre quatre seras poster. **_


	4. Euh ça devient bizarre là

_**Hello les perverses... Hein ? Quoi vous étés des lectrices ? =.= D'accord je recommence.**_

_**Hello lectrices/lecteurs, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Bon y a un énorme lemon mais bon, j'avais envie. Je vous préviens j'suis pas la meilleure en lemon, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de "préliminaire" et beaucoup moins de "plat de résistance".**_

_**Laissez-moi un message pour m'améliore et pour les fautes, je recherche une correctrice (qui arriveras a supporter que je respecte jamais les délais que je me fixe moi-même.). Y a des volontaires ? Sinon je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent, et celle qui me laissent de petites review toutes gentilles (ou négative). Allez place au chapitre qui est plus court que d'habitude mais j'avais plus d'idée. Veuillez pardonne mon inspiration fuyante.**_

**Chapitre quatre : Euh…ça devient bizarre là.**

Il continue de se pencher vers moi, je rougis comme une pastèque et je détourne rapidement la tête. Ses lèvres finissent leur course sur ma joue. Il soupire et ses longs doigt gracile parcours ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres ou ils commencent a exercé une légère mais suffisante pression pour me faire tourner la tête dans la direction du blond. Il se penche vers moi –encore une fois- mais cette fois il arrive à capturé mes lèvres. Il quémande l'autorisation à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Cette dernière se voit refusé. Il commence alors à mordiller ma lèvre supérieure et à la lécher sans vergogne. Seulement pas un bruit ne m'échappe, pas un soupir malgré l'envie que j'ai de m'abandonner dans ses bras. Mon cœur recommence la samba infernale dans ma poitrine et délicat frisson me parcours l'échine. Sa bouche commence à dériver vers mon cou, sa langue laisse un sillage mouille sur son passage, elle commence à retracer le contour de mon oreille. Mon corps rentre dans un état second, un état de pur plaisir. De petits soupires incontrôlé m'échappe, je plaque mes deux mains contre mon visage pour les étouffe. Draco commence a suçote la peau délicate de mon cou, laissant de petites marque rougeâtre qui finiront par se transformer en des suçons violace. Je veux le repousser pourtant mon corps ne réponds plus. Il sombre profondément dans les méandres de l'extase. Je commencer à avoir du mal à retenir mes gémissement, sa main a commence sa descende vers ma verge. Il retire le t-shirt (qui on ne sait par quels miracle n'as pas bouge) et il passe d'abord un doigt sur mes tétons durcie par le plaisir qu'il me procure. Il attrape l'un des deux bourgeons rose entre ses doigts et effectue une légère pression dessus. Un petit gémissement m'échappe et se répercute sur les murs de l'étroite chambre. Ces doigts agiles finissent par délaisser mes bourgeons de chairs et sa langue prend la relève. Elle mordille, malmène mes tétons tandis que ces mains caresse mon sexe a travers le léger tissu qu'est mon caleçon. Une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe commence a déformer mon pyjama. J'ai de plus en plus de mal a étouffer mes gémissements. Draco finis par se redresser et cesse tout mouvement, je le regarde surpris.

_-Tu veux continuer, Harry ?_

Sa voix est douce et emplis de désir. La pale lumière qui émane de la lampe de chevet rends la peau de Draco encore plus pale, elle a une couleur de porcelaine, ces yeux sont voile de plaisir.

_-Alors ?_

-_Euh…je…je ne…oui._

Il sourit et me redresse d'un coup. Il m'entraine jusqu'à son lit ou il me pousse sans ménagement, je m'étale de tout mon long sur lui. Ma main commencer a caresse son visage d'Apollon. Il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'approche de son visage. Nos lèvres finissent par ce rencontre et avant qu'il ne demande quoique se soit ma bouche s'ouvre pour laisser entre sa consœur. Il explore ma cavité buccale de sa langue, ces mains commencent à lâcher ma nuque pour naviguer jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il malaxe sans ménagement. Je gémis dans sa bouche, il se détache de moi et change nos positions de telle façon a que je me retrouve sous lui.

_-Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Non, je ne peux pas savoir._

_-J'en ai marre des préliminaires._

_-Et ?_

_-On passe aux choses sérieuses._

Pour appuyer sa dire ses mains se glisser dans mon sous-vêtement.

_-P'tain t'as les mains froide._

_-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, mains froide mais le cœur chaud._

_-Rohh c'est bon._

Je commence a m'impatiente et comme pour lui dire, je commence a lui retire son haut. Il sourit, je le sens. Une fois ma tache finis, je tente d'inverse les positions mais je n'y arrive pas. Sa main commence à caresse ma verge pour me détendre. De nombreux soupirs m'échappent, je commence à donner des coups de bassin pour qu'il ait plus vite. Il accède a ma demander et commence à me faire voir le 7eme ciel. Sa bouche descends tout le long de mon torse avant t'atteindre mon membre, il commence à lécher mon gland impudiquement, je lâche un long gémissement rauque. Je me cambre et rejeter la tête en arrière des qu'il commence à faire de lents va-et-vient avec sa bouche, il dégage une espèce de sensualité dans tout ce qu'il fait –sa m'énerve d'ailleurs. Il commence a accélère la pression et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder a venir.

_-A-arrête…Je…Vais venir._

Il ne se relève et exerce encore plus de pression, je me relâche dans sa bouche dans un râle de jouissance.

_-Prends…-moi._

_-Peut-être après. _

_-Main…Tenant, s'il…te plait._

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_-T'aime ça on dirait._

Il finit de se déshabiller avec une lenteur calcule. Il me passe à quatre pattes et commence à s'enfoncer dans mon anneau de chair. Je hurle de plaisir mêle de douleur. Il s'arrête et je donne un coup de bassin pour l'enfoncer profondément en moi, il me bloque les hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger trop vite. Il ressort totalement de moi avant de s'y renfoncer d'un violent coup de bassin et Draco bute contre la boule de nerf qui me fait voir les étoiles, je hurle d'extase et légèrement de douleur. Je rejeter ma tête en arrière pour la coller contre son épaule, ma bonne raison est actuellement partit en Chine. Il recommence un coup buttoir puis un autre puis encore un autre, m'envoient au 7eme ciel a chaque fois mais toutes bonnes choses a une fin, il finit par jouir en moi après quelques coup de bassin désordonne. Je suis fatigue pourtant mes yeux refusent de se ferme et de me laisser tomber dans les bras tendus du sommeil. Je reste éveille quelques minutes avant de me coller contre mon voisin et de m'endormir ici, bien blotti dans ses bras. Le lendemain des éclats de voix me tire de mon sommeil, deux personnes se dispute. J'ouvre les yeux, encore tout en sommeille et découvre que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ni d'internat ni de chez moi, puis d'un coup le souvenir de la veille me reviens brusquement en mémoire et je rougis comme une tomate. Je tourne la tête en direction des voix et découvre Draco entrain de se disputer avec…Théo…Blaise retiens Théodore qui a l'air remonte pour une raison qui m'est inconnu.

_-Draco quand on dit dormir dans ta chambre, on ne parlait pas que tu le viole._

_-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Il était consentant._

Je les regarde intrigué.

_-Vous parlez de quoi ?_

Ils se figent sur place avant de se retourner vers moi, surpris.

_-On t'a réveille ?_

_-Non, c'est le pape. Bonjour._

_-Salut. Réponds froidement mon amant d'une nuit._

Je lui adresse un regard noirs avant de me retourne vers les deux –autres- amants de cette pièce.

_-Comment tu vas ?_

_-Très bien pourquoi ?_

_-Essaie de te lever._

_-Euh…D'accord._

Je ne vois pas le rapport, je commence a me lever mais a peine, j'ai bouge qu'une violente douleur me prends au niveau de l'arrière train, je grimace. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, je réalise pourquoi j'ai mal.

_-MALFOY, JE VAIS TE BUTER !_

Je me lève en grimaçant.

_-Faudrait peut-être que tu arrives à courir._

Théo lui assène un violent coup de pieds dans le cul et commence a gueuler pendant que je m'habille.

_**Merci d'être arrive jusqu'ici et au plaisir de se retrouver sur le prochain chapitre.**_


End file.
